Everglade Gardens
by QuickSilver7
Summary: L/J romance...! i was in a romantic mood and i had just read the deltora quest books, so this I what I thought up! r&r!
1. Chapter I

hey. . . this is my first deltora quest fic, and also my first fic altogether so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of it. . . i was in a romantic mood and i had just read the deltora quest books, so this I what I thought up!  
  
please review! **************************************************************************** ************ Jasmine threw herself upon the thick green grass, then rolled on her back to look up at the towering trees that stood before her.  
  
Where Jasmine happened to be was in a secluded garden, Jasmine even wondered if you could call them gardens, it was more like an everglade like the ones that Jasmine had heard so long ago in the stories of magic that her mother told her.  
  
This place reminded her of the Forest of Silence. It made her feel secure, as if she belonged unlike the wide busy streets of Del where she felt out of place and like a foreigner arriving at some new and strange land.  
  
Jasmine had been walking through the palace gardens, which were magnificently flowered with vibrant colours. Rolling lawns that seemed to go on forever and with the winding stone paths that took you past all of the dazzling plants. Marble statues greeted you with every corner and water fountains that never stopped the flowing of gleaming water. When she had found an overgrown path leading down into tall bushes.  
  
The place of what she had found was so unlike the perfectly arranged palace gardens but she had right away felt at home. Trees grew tall shadowing everything in leafy green while vines draped down from high above. There was a clear blue pond where white water lilies and other water plants floated across but without ever causing a ripple in the crystalline water. Flowers grew almost everywhere while dark green grass mixed in between.  
  
No one knew of this place, Jasmine thought of it as somewhere she could just be alone and stare up at the trees.  
  
Just as Jasmine had closed her eyes she heard someone whisper right into her ear,  
  
"Jasmine".  
  
Jasmine eyes snapped open and her eyes blearily focused on a figure, which was already on his stomach right next to Jasmine.  
  
"Leif!" Jasmine yelled surprised. How did he get here without her even hearing him? Normally she could hear anything from a mile away!  
  
"Loosing you're touch?" Leif asked.  
  
"Of course not! I knew you where here already! I was just. . .testing you." Jasmine said quickly her face going red.  
  
"Never doubted it." Leif replied with a grin. He moved his hand up to Jasmine's masses of raven curls, quite quickly after her return to Del she had been introduced to the brush courtesy of Sharn, and twirled a curl around his finger.  
  
"Anyway, how did you get here?" Jasmine narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I followed you. How else would I?" Leif said.  
  
"I wouldn't know! You are the one following me!" Jasmine said.  
  
"Well if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you. Anyway this garden is beautiful, I would have never imagined that a place like this ever existed." Leif murmured.  
  
"It reminds me of the Forest of Silence." Jasmine said.  
  
"It could." Leif said staring up at the trees.  
  
They stayed still for a while looking around at the peaceful surroundings. Jasmine didn't know how long for though it was as if time was stopped. That was what she liked about this place, time stops.  
  
Leif who was still twirling Jasmine's curls stop and said,  
  
"Mmm, violets."  
  
"What?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Leif laughed and sprang up dragging Jasmine up with him. Jasmine who was caught by surprise slipped pulling the two back on the ground again. Both of their legs were entangled and as the pair tried to separate, it spent them both rolling across the grass.  
  
Jasmine and Leif managed to stop just as they reached the pond. Jasmine laughed and pushed Leif off but instead of falling to the ground beside her, he landed right into the pond.  
  
"Leif!" Jasmine gasped. She stood up and peered it the water.  
  
She felt something wet grab her foot and pull her towards the water. The next thing she knew was water all around her. Jasmine wrapped her arms around the laughing Leif, she had just remembered she could not swim and held her grip on him hoping that she wouldn't drown.  
  
"Jasmine, the water's only up to our knees! You don't have to death grip me!" Leif choked.  
  
Jasmine looked down and realised that the water was indeed only knee deep, but she didn't let go off Leif.  
  
"I will death grip you all I want! You could have killed me!" Jasmine hissed.  
  
Leif only grinned, picked Jasmine up and made for the land.  
  
Once they got there, Jasmine collapsed on Leif and lay her head on his chest.  
  
"You wouldn't have killed me, Jasmine." Leif finally said.  
  
"And why not?" Jasmine said.  
  
Leif grabbed Jasmine by the waist and spun her onto him so that their faces were just touching.  
  
"Because of this. . ."  
  
He said that as he put his arms around her, she melted into his embrace and eventually their lips met. Jasmine's head swam from the aroma that surrounded him, the heat of his lips; the sweet taste of his tongue as it danced with hers, as they sat under the tall shadowing trees.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************so what do u think? tell me. . .! 


	2. Chapter II

everglade gardens. . .  
  
QuickSilver  
  
hey. . . back again with my second chapter! Hugs and kisses to please remember that i would appreciate any reviews, so make sure u do review hugs and kisses to anyone who does!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** Jasmine opened the royal carved doors that led into her bedroom chamber and laughed.  
  
Leif had kissed her!  
  
Of course they had kissed more after that, but he had still kissed her! She ran up to her bed her fell back onto it. She winced, as she just happened to fall onto a newly formed cut on her back from her fall today. She did not know if there was any bleeding or not and she did not feel in the mood to cheek. Jasmine had just discovered the cut when she was entering the palaces grand hall; she took the blame that her mind was elsewhere to notice anything. She managed to sit up and place her hand on the swelling. Usually if she had been in the forest there would have been a range of herbs and plants that would quickly and easily heal a cut but she was hardly in a forest now.  
  
Jasmine cursed as a shot of pain came from her back and just as she was about to pull herself up from her bed, she heard someone enter through the door. She spun around quickly causing her to curse again as another shot of pain came from her back.  
  
"Jasmine? Are you all right?" Leif who was the one Jasmine had heard come through the door, was now at her side looking worriedly at her.  
  
"It's nothing." Jasmine replied shortly but a wince gave it away.  
  
Leif followed to were her hand was and frowned at her back.  
  
"What is it? Tell me." Leif said.  
  
"Just a cut, from when I feel today." Jasmine let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Wait here." Leif got up from beside Jasmine and glided out of the room.  
  
Jasmine was left starring at his retreating form. Where was he going? She sighed for the second time today but followed Leif's words and stayed exactly as she was.  
  
When Leif returned he had in his hands a expensive silver basin filled, some herbs that not even Jasmine could decipher what they were and a plain silver cloth.  
  
"Leif you really didn't have to do all this! It is just a cut after all." Jasmine lied. Truthfully it was hurting very painfully but she was never going to admit that she was actually in pain.  
  
"If you remember I am the one who made you fall, I owe it to you. Anyway are sure you this doesn't hurt?" Leif gently pressed her hand that was right on her swelling. Searing pain went threw her and she gasped.  
  
"Go onto you're stomach and take you're shirt off." Leif ordered seeing Jasmine wince in pain, once again.  
  
What? Take my shirt off! He can't be serious. . .  
  
But it looked like he was serious; Jasmine looked at Leif in disbelief.  
  
"Look, how can I tend to you're wound if I can't see it?"  
  
Jasmine saw the point in that and just nodded, seeing as she could not talk or do anything else on that matter.  
  
"Erm. . .then don't look." Leif raised his eyebrow but turned around and looked at the other wall. Once she was sure he wasn't looking she slipped off her top and laid on her stomach.  
  
"Finished?" Leif said exasperatedly.  
  
A muffled agreement came from Jasmine's head as she was face first into her pillows. Jasmine heard the splashing of water and the wringing of the cloth, and then she felt cool sensation on her burning skin. She moved her head slightly but only managed to get a view of Leif's chest under his unbuttoned shirt. . . Jasmine smiled to herself but in horror snapped her head back.  
  
Do not go there Jasmine. Just do not go there. She repeated it in her head.  
  
Jasmine felt Leif's hands sensually massage her back, rubbing the strong smelling herbs and she fought back the urge to moan. She began to blush wildly and was relieved that Leif could not see her face. What was she thinking?  
  
"The cut was deep, so there was not a lot blood luckily, but there is really severe bruising and swelling. You must had fallen hard." Leif said continuing to massage in the herbs. His hands caused a shiver up her spine and she froze as he stopped. He didn't know, did he? This caused just to go the most red she thought that she could possibly go.  
  
"Over, now I just have to wrap the cloth around stay still."  
  
Jasmine felt smooth material across her back and Leif's hand go under her stomach, trying to pull the material all around her back. He didn't get very far because soon Jasmine couldn't stop laughing, as the silver cloth began to, she hated to admit it, tickle her. She bit her tongue trying to prevent her laughing as it is.  
  
"What is it?" Leif asked.  
  
"Nothing. Keep going." That was Jasmine's muffled reply, considering she was biting her tongue and had her face in a pillow. Leif picked up the cloth again and finally tied it.  
  
"Done." Leif sighed.  
  
"Finally! Now don't look and give me back my shirt!" Jasmine said hauntingly.  
  
Leif copied the same movements before. Jasmine got up but couldn't find her shirt; she scanned the room and found now trace of it. Jasmine paled, she stared at Leif's back and a plan formed. She pulled Leif's shirt off by the collar and quickly shoved it on; of course not even Jasmine was not that quick and Leif had already turned around and got the whole sighting of the show, with both eyebrows raised.  
  
"You could have asked?"  
  
Jasmine brought her eyes up but it had soon gone down to Leif's bare chest one more. She did not know how long she was staring for but the look on Leif's face; it must have been a long time.  
  
"Jasmine. . .?" Leif asked.  
  
Jasmine really didn't know what she did next because soon she had her arms around Leif's neck and had pushed him hard against the wall. Leif slipped his arms around Jasmine's waist, pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips onto Jasmine's.  
  
Jasmine felt intoxicated by Leif's passionate kisses, if Leif was not holding her at this moment she would had been sure that she would have fallen straight over. She moved one of her hands up through Leif's dark melancholy curls while the other moved down on to his muscular chest.  
  
Leif followed the same movements but instead left one hand on her waist and left the other to rest at her thigh. Their kisses grew deeper and Jasmine slid her tongue around Leif's, moaning in sweet pleasure as Leif moved his head down kissing hard at her neck.  
  
Jasmine's hand went down to Leif's belt and started to undo it, would have undone it anyway if it was for the knock at the door.  
  
The pair pulled away almost immediately. Leif quickly straitened his hair and finished doing up his belt, while Jasmine fixed her shirt.  
  
"Come in." Jasmine said as she walked up to the door.  
  
"Jasmine." Barda's face appeared.  
  
"Barda. . ."  
  
"Leif! What are you doing here? Anyway, I both found you two at last. The Toran guests have arrived, and the banquet time has been change so it will now be scheduled at eight o'clock. That leaves exactly one hour, so Leif it would be advised by then that you would find a shirt." Barda finished.  
  
"I will." Leif said with a playful grin.  
  
"Jasmine, Sharn also wants to meet with you. Let's go Leif, and I will see you tonight." Barda said to Jasmine as he went out of the room.  
  
Leif followed him and gave Jasmine an another grin.  
  
"Finish matters later, Jasmine."  
  
A she had entered the room laughing, she left the room laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
any thoughts? i didn't think i was gonna carry on with other chapters. . . .but i was already getting started! r&r. . . 


	3. Chapter III

hey. . . thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed! it brightened up my day. . .this is the third chapter. . .  
  
everglade gardens. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ The strong smell of expensive perfume filled the air and even more expensive jewellery glittered in the light. Jasmine had entered other one of the pre-banquet dressing rooms. People flocked around mirrors complementing friends on their gowns and dresses. It had become a tradition that before any social event that every single female that was attending, would join up all together and get ready, a tradition Jasmine had been forcefully dragged into.  
  
Although it was only a select banquet for the arriving Toran leaders for a overall evaluation of how Deltora was and what not, Jasmine was surprise by the amount of people actually going.  
  
"Jasmine, over here!" Sharn beckoned her.  
  
With a roll of her eyes Jasmine went over. Her attention turned to a girl standing next to her, about Jasmine age.  
  
"Good evening. We haven't been introduced before, I'm a am Aidra of Tora and you must be. . .Lady Jasmine?" The girl said she had long blonde hair and dark cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." Jasmine said. She could not continue her conversation as Sharn interrupted.  
  
"Gown." She simply said.  
  
Jasmine's gown was sky blue, made up of silk. It was strapless and Jasmine wondered if it would hold, the gown was tight fighting around her waist and up but went down into a flare at the bottom. Her hair was straightened out, from her normal curls, and only curled at the end. Once her gown, hair and makeup wear ready Jasmine let out a sigh of relief but groaned mentally as she saw Sharn coming up to her again with a bottle of perfume and a crystal tear necklace with matching earrings.  
  
As Jasmine walked toward the great hall she reflected on how much Deltora had changed. It was no longer the land it was before but now something altogether different. The day the slaves had been freed, it seemed that overnight everything become as it was so many years before the Shadow Lord poisoned the land. Jasmine snarled at the thought of him, he deserves to be rotting where he was now in the barren wastelands of the Shadow Lands.  
  
She looked at the group of people going out of the room; it must be time for the banquet. Jasmine followed them into the grand hall. The grand hall had a long mahogany table and placed on it was a royal red tablecloth. On the table there were vases of rose arrangements, with expensive cutlery and crystal glasses. The walls were draped with in the material the same colour as the tablecloth.  
  
At the very top of the table she saw that the Toran leaders were already and so were people she recognised as Leif, Doom, Barda and Sharn, there were some others but Jasmine could not name them. She walked down to them and sat in the reserved seat next to Leif. He was wearing the formal royal clothes and the crown of Deltora, which was studded in the gems of the Bell of Deltora.  
  
"You, err, look. . . err, beautiful." Leif stammered starring at Jasmine. ( pen2- this is for u. . .he stammered!. . .j/k! )  
  
"As only my daughter would." Doom commented.  
  
"I don't know about that. If you had spent all that time I have had with her on adventures, you wouldn't be saying that." Barda said. " Every time I just happen to be dragging hot-heads around."  
  
Jasmine glared at Barda, but laughed anyway.  
  
"What does that say about you then?" She said.  
  
The four began to laugh and only Sharn remained still with a slight smile on her face. They continued talking as the feast began, with occasional conferences between the Toran leaders.  
  
Once the feast had finished and all the talks to the Torans had finished, the banquet was over. Everyone rose and left the grand hall going to their rooms. Jasmine had said goodnight to everyone and Leif offered her for a walk outside.  
  
"Sure. I need the fresh air."  
  
Leif took Jasmine's hand in his and they walked wordlessly down into the palace gardens.  
  
"If we had not had enough banquets already!" Leif sighed. The pair had stopped and sat down on one of the many grass lawns of the palace gardens, oblivious to the fact that a stone bench was only down from where they were sitting, or at least Jasmine was.  
  
"There is a bench, it would be a good idea." Leif said as sat down on the wet grass, instantly regretting it.  
  
"There will not also be a bench so you might as well get used to it." Jasmine said looking up at the stars.  
  
"What keep the stars shining so bright. . . "She thought out loud.  
  
Leif looked at Jasmine and followed her gaze up to the night sky.  
  
"No. . .what about the moon?" He said.  
  
"The same thing as what makes the stars bright."  
  
"There why does the moon shine brighter?"  
  
"It's the moon and the stars are the stars. That's why." Jasmine said.  
  
"Sounds just about right but you could have said that the moon's closer."  
  
"I didn't so you will have to settle with it."  
  
Jasmine and Leif looked at each other and laughed at their conversation. She stopped laughing and looked at Leif, looking at him she had just remembered something.  
  
"I was just thinking. . ." Jasmine stood up then placed her hands on Leif's shoulders, pulling him down that he was lying down with her on top of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't finished later." Jasmine smiled and kissed Leif full on the lips, she deepened it as he began to kiss back and they stayed there in each other's arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ make sure u do review! i know there wasn't a lot of romance in this chapt. but i'm gonna build some up more later. . .so get ready [ i'm so sorry if i made leif a cliché in the last chapters or anything! ] 


	4. Chapter IV

hey. . . thanks for all the reviews. . .my day can now never get any brighter! so here's the fourth chapter. . .!  
  
everglade gardens. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Jasmine was walking down the palace halls. It was early in the morning, sunrise, and she was one of the only people awake. She usually rose at this time to walk through the silent passageways. Sometimes she would walk down to the everglade down from the palace gardens or just silently walk.  
  
"You are up early." Aidra, the girl she had met at the banquet last night, had just come up to her.  
  
"I could say the same to you. Anyway, I am always awake at this time."  
  
Aidra laughed. "This is my first time in Del and last night I did not have time to explore with the banquet so I decided to drag myself up earlier to have more time."  
  
"How long are you staying?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Another day or so until I return to Tora." Aidra said.  
  
"I have been to Tora once before but that was when it was under the control of the Shadow Lord."  
  
"You must visit again now although I would be careful, last night before the banquet in the dressing rooms is usually common even out on the streets." Aidra joked.  
  
"So if I was ever to find you in Tora I would look out on the streets?"  
  
"Looking at my reflection in a puddle of water, of course." Aidra said.  
  
The two began to laugh. Jasmine had soon discovered that Aidra and she were very alike. She told her all about her life: Leif, the Forrest of Silence, Kree and Fili, Barda, Doom and all of the others. Aidra also did the same telling her of her life before, she happened to be one of the Torans that Leif, Barda and Jasmine came across while retrieving the last gem, the crystal.  
  
"The King? How romantic." Aidra gasped as Jasmine told her all about Leif and the days before.  
  
"It was, to rub it in. So you and the minister's boy?" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"I wish. He doesn't know anything about me; I was always spying on him from the windows."  
  
"Leif pointed him out last night; he was always starring at his reflection in his fork, like you." Jasmine said.  
  
Aidra grinned at her. After some more talking with Aidra, it was time for the assigned breakfast and Jasmine again went into the grand hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ "Jasmine! There you are, I haven't seen you all morning but then you wouldn't have seen me either. I have just come back for another meeting with the Toran leaders. " Leif came up behind her.  
  
"How many meetings do you need to have?" Jasmine scoffed.  
  
"More than anything it would be. Also, some interesting news I have just been invited down to Tora. A group of people of our age, only for a week and the people are not only form Tora for all over Del but it will only small group about ten or around it." Leif informed her.  
  
"So. . .You want to bring me along too, right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I not. All of my meetings have been done so that gives me while before my next scheduled meetings or whatever duties. It was a friend who had invited me, remember the one I had told you that I had meet at a while ago at the Governor's Conference? I have informed the court already and also that you will be leaving with me"  
  
Since Jasmine's return to Del after the defeat of the Shadow Lord, she had not gone anywhere else and this would be a chance to visit somewhere else for a change.  
  
"Sure. I might have travelled all over Deltora, underneath too, but Tora sounds good after all this time spent here!" Leif gave her a glare but keep silent.  
  
She then thought of Aidra. Although they had only just met it felt as if they had no each other all of their lives. Aidra was like a true friend, unlike Barda or anyone else, someone she could talk about anything about. Jasmine wondered if maybe she could invite her also.  
  
"Could I invite someone personally?"  
  
"Go ahead; I'm sure no one would mind. Who do you plan on inviting? That Toran girl you were talking with at breakfast?" Leif asked.  
  
"Sometime I just know you read my mind." Both of them laughed.  
  
Later that day after Leif had left to go to one final meeting she had coincidently meet Aidra coming from the palace gardens. Talk about coincidences. She had asked Aidra inviting her up to Tora with the other group of people and she gave her all details that she had received from Leif.  
  
"Of course I'll go! This is my chance to show you Tora, like I said. Plus we are downed to have a good time; I can't wait even though I've just heard of it now!"  
  
Jasmine spent the rest of day with Aidra and personally she didn't mind looking forward to the trip. **************************************************************************** ************ i know! no romance in this one but. . .i'm just introducing the plot trying to add some things different. . .so tell me what u think! 


	5. Chapter V

hey. . . know I took a while to update. . .but I just have my exams right now. . .so I spent I all my time revising. . .who doesn't hate exams?! this is the fifth chapter. . .and thankyou for all the reviews. . .!  
  
everglade gardens. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************Groggily Jasmine rose from her bed, it might have been usual for her to rise early in the morning but today she had to doubt it. Not even the sun's rays could been seen, outside it was pure black with only streetlights faintly glittering from far away.  
  
Days had passed since Jasmine had been invited, and finally it was the day to travel up to Tora. Barda, Doom and Sharn were also travelling up with Jasmine and Leif, although they would not be joining them with the other group of people. Sharn had said, what was the point if only two of us went? So she had pulled Barda and Doom into coming with her, to show them the sights.  
  
To reach Tora by nightfall they all had to be dressed and ready by before sunrise. Jasmine had already light packed the things she would need the night before so it allowed her to sleep in longer but it definitely wasn't enough.  
  
Jasmine dragged her self up and threw on any clothes she could find. Her hair was in a state of wreck and because she had just throw on any clothes, she knew that it must have looked like she had slept in them last night. She walked out of her room anyway towards the carriages that would be taking them all to Tora.  
  
She was surprised to realise that she was the last one there. Doom was standing looking completely unaffected by the fact he had just risen up before dawn; even Sharn had managed to have a bright smile on her face. While Barda and Leif was the opposite, with dark rings under their eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
"Now there are two carriages. Leif and Jasmine can have one to themselves since you will be separating so all other's can go in the second carriage. Everything has been loaded, we might as well get into them now so we can arrive on time." Doom lectured.  
  
Everyone nodded and followed into their designated carriage. Jasmine's carriage had two adjacent seats, which was the same diameter of the carriage. It was similar to the one's Jasmine had been in before with the long glass windows.  
  
"Did you get dressed in the dark today?" Leif laughed.  
  
"You did to by the looks of it." Jasmine said commenting of Leif's out of place clothing.  
  
"We both did." Leif made an attempt to straighten out his clothes.  
  
"So where will we be staying?"  
  
"Actually in will not be in the city itself but just outside of it, in the mountain range behind Tora. A cabin I've heard, but a large one and can easily fit in the all the people coming." Leif told her.  
  
"Sounds better than in the city." Jasmine said.  
  
"Yes, I will have to introduce you to everyone though there will be people I wouldn't know because others would have invited them. I have still not even been introduced to that Toran girl. " Leif said.  
  
"Aidra? I will, so that makes us both the same." Jasmine said yawning, lack of sleep was starting to kick in.  
  
"That's it." Leif rose from his position next to Jasmine and went to over to the opposite seat. He pulled off the cushions and threw them to the ground so that it was covered in a layer of cushions. Jasmine then realised what he was doing and pulled herself down onto on to all of the cushions, Leif following after her wrapping his arms around her. He moved his lips up to Jasmine's and began kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, and she got pushed deeper into the cover off cushions on the ground as Leif swept her under him.  
  
"Can't do anything more. . . " Leif mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.  
  
Jasmine had to agree but remained in Leif embrace as sleep gradually came over her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ coming to tora soon. . .u can just think of all the things that will happen there! tell me what u think. . . review! 


	6. Chapter VI

yes it is true, i'm writing again! but first of all i would love to say thanks to the people who keep of reviewing me and to also to ask them to forgive me for taking so long to update! i had been off fanfiction.net for a while and the last time i checked this story i only had 8 reviews. . .then a couple of days ago i noticed that i had 44 reviews! i didn't think that people like my story. . .so thanks to everyone and i hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
everglade gardens. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jasmine woke up to find herself nearly suffocating by the pillows that surrounded her, she gradually stood up and sat down on one of the now un- cushioned seats. Jasmine knew that they position Leif and her were in before, wouldn't have looked very good in the eyes of say her father. She laughed at the thought of Doom chasing Leif around with some kind of wooden stick, aiming for Leif's head.  
  
Out of the widow beside Jasmine she could see the faint outline of a large city; she presumed that this was Tora. She could see the river Tor winding it self around the city and mountain side. Jasmine shuddered at the thought of how Barda, Leif and she had fought the Glus for the sixth gem on the Belt of Deltora.  
  
The carriage came to a stop and from outside Jasmine heard people coming from their carriages. She grabbed a pillow and threw it on Leif's face making him jolt up in surprise, reaching for his sword.  
  
"Outside now, my Majesty." Jasmine said.  
  
When Jasmine and Leif had finally made it out of their carriage she saw two roads leading in opposite directions.  
  
"This is where we separate now, but I'm sure we will meet up in Tora one day? Leif?" Sharn said as though she was demanding to meet up in Tora.  
  
"Sure." Leif said under his breath.  
  
"Settled then, we must get going if we are to reach Tora by nightfall. I will see you both soon." Sharn reached out for and gave Leif and Jasmine a crushing hug.  
  
"Be good..." Doom growled out, Jasmine's father was never a sentimentalist.  
  
"Don't get into trouble!" Barda called out as the three of them went into their carriage.  
  
"You would think that they were talking to a five-year old not the KING!" Leif yelled to the departing carriage. Sharn shouted goodbye to them and Jasmine was sure she heard Doom and Barda also saying faint goodbye but in her opinion, it sounded not to far off a growl.  
  
"I can see this 'I'm the king thing' is really getting to your head." Jasmine said.  
  
"Not all of it just yet but I'm hoping I will live up to standards soon." Leif gave a side glance to her.  
  
"Oh, I was wrong then. Make sure to tell me when your head grows that overlarge because I can't see it getting and bigger."  
  
"Then I'm just going to prove it then, maybe this Tora trip will help me live up to my full potential. I don't want to underachieve, now do I? " Leif grinned.  
  
Jasmine threw a pillow at Leif and missed horribly, she had really lost her aim.  
  
The rest of the ride went by fast and soon the carriage was pulling up to a large manor house.  
  
The manor was stunning and with the backdrop of the mountains behind it, it was even more. The surrounding of the manor wasn't as vibrant and colourful as the gardens at the palace. Instead it was scattered with tall oak trees and other evergreen trees. The atmosphere was almost laid back but Jasmine could feel that this place was owned by some very important people. She guessed it was probably a holiday home for a rich family of sorts who lived in the city.  
  
The carriage pulled up to the marble entrance.  
  
Leif was the first to get out of the carriage and offered Jasmine a hand. She of course whacked him over the hand with her hand and smoothly jumped out, elbowing Leif to the side.  
  
"Some things never change." Leif muttered under her breath.  
  
"Leif!" A call was heard.  
  
Jasmine looked up at the entrance and saw a tall, handsome man coming down the stairs. He had blonde hair, similar to Aidra's, but had green eyes. He greeted Leif with a hug and Jasmine knew then that this must be the friend of Leif's that invited them.  
  
"Good to see you again!" Leif greeted.  
  
"Could say the same. So are you going to introduce me to that beautiful lady standing behind you?" The man said looking at Jasmine.  
  
"Sure. Jasmine this is Aaron, he's the Governor of Tora's son and also the one who invited us here today. And Aaron this is Jasmine, one of my fearless companions." Leif grinned.  
  
But Jasmine wasn't so happy. Fearless companion? Is that all I am? She was pulled from her thoughts as the handsome face of Aaron came into view. "Pleasure to meet you Lady Jasmine." Aaron gave a lingering kiss on her hand and Jasmine blushed in spite of herself.  
  
"Anyway I'm sure you are probably tired and need of a rest so why don't I take you to your rooms? Tonight we are having a small banquet for everyone so I you would to be fresh." Aaron said.  
  
"Good idea." Leif agreed.  
  
Aaron took them into the manor. As stunning as it was on the outside it was in the in. Plush burgundy carpets and curtains draping over large scenic windows. Jasmine was led up dark mahogany stairs which went onto a chandelier lit hallway. Off this hallway there where many doors, as Jasmine went along she counted twenty and that was only until Jasmine was stopped at a door which she presumed would be Leif or her room.  
  
"Leif this is your room and Jasmine, my lady, this is yours." Aaron pointed to the door on the opposite side. "It is right next to mine so if you have any problems you know where to find me."  
  
"I'll take that to my heart." Jasmine mocked smiled.  
  
"You better. What kind of host would I be if you didn't?" Aaron grinned. Jasmine was starting to like him already. . .  
  
"Well then I'll let you go. I have to be ready for any more guests that arrive and remember the banquet tonight. It's 8 o'clock in the dining room." Aaron gave a quick nod and went back the other way but not before giving Jasmine a slight smile.  
  
"That's settled then. I'll see you tonight." Leif gave Jasmine a quick kiss which Jasmine wished had of been longer.  
  
Leif want into his room and Jasmine was left standing alone I the hallway looking in the direction that Aaron went.  
  
Handsome isn't he? Jasmine thought. Sighing Jasmine decided to go in to her room and try and get some rest. And as soon as she had opened her door she fell asleep on the king sized poster bed, her dreams were occupied strangely by some one with blond her and green eyes.  
  
************************************************************************ please review! 


End file.
